


Pitch Perfect

by tangledupin_blue



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledupin_blue/pseuds/tangledupin_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch decides he and Pat need a couple name and suggests a few options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Perfect

 “Patchell? Mitchrick? Pat come on, you must have some ideas,” says Mitch.

“Who says we need a name?” asks Pat.

“I do. How about Cumarsh or Marsmins… no ignore those. I got it! We’re Patchy!” exclaims Mitch with a laugh.

“No, no and no. Shut up. There’s nothing wrong with Pat and Mitch or Patty and Mitchy,” Pat explains patiently.

“Pitchy! No, Pitch! We can be Pitch.” Mitch says excitedly.

“Seriously, Mitchy shut up,” says Pat with a sigh.

“No, Maxi and Finchy have Finchwell… we have to have a couple name,” Mitch points out.

“We really don’t,” moans Pat.

“Why not?” asks Mitch.

“Because,” says Pat.

“Because why?” asks Mitch.

“Because,” says Pat again.

“Because is not a reason,” explains Mitch.

“Yes it is,” Pat says with a sigh.

“No, it isn’t. You told me it wasn’t only a few days ago when I said it,” Mitch complains.

“That was different,” Pat says.

“How?” quips Mitch.

“It just is,” says Pat defiantly.

“God, you are so frustrating sometimes,” whines Mitch.

“I’m frustrating?” Pat laughs.

“You can be… mostly when I want things my way,” admits Mitch.

“Oh, you have no idea,” replies Pat with a grin.

“Shush!” Mitch says while smacking Pat lightly on the upper arm.

“Ow! How am I the one being beat up? You called me annoying not the other way around,” says Pat.

“I didn’t say annoying, I said frustrating. Idiot,” grumbles Mitch.

“Oops, sorry. You’re the annoying one of this couple,” teases Pat.

“I am not annoying,” declares Mitch.

“You can be,” supplies Pat.

“But you still love me?” asks Mitch.

“I guess so,” says Pat then grins.

Mitch leans over and kisses Pat tenderly.

“Well I love you too,” says Mitch softly. “And we’re totally picking Pitch as in Pitch Perfect.”

“Fine,” says Pat with a laugh and then leans over to kiss Mitch deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble to try a different pairing so it isn't set at any particular time.


End file.
